A Bonded Love
by hikarisailorcat
Summary: RH Plus. Ageha and Makoto are in a relationship, and this is a story about their vampire powers and their love together.
1. Friendship Fights

Hello! Welcome to the sequel of Games of Love, however, you didn't have to read the first one to understand this one. It does reference to the first story a little, but not much at all.

So please enjoy this story, as I know there are not many RH Plus stories out there.

Disclaimer: I don't own RH Plus, but I wish there would be more episodes :D

--- ---

Makoto and Ageha were walking to school together. The summer holidays had just ended and today was their first day back.

A lot had changed over the holidays; Makoto and Ageha had confessed to each other and that was the main change. After their initial confession and telling their family, the two grew even closer and eventually moved into one room together. After everything that had happened over the summer, they were happy together.

They held hands until they reached around the corner of the school, stopping to look at each other.

"Ok. So this is it." Ageha said. Makoto nodded and he quickly leaned forward and kissed Ageha. It was sweet, a caring kiss full of encouragement. They let go of each other's hands and each took a deep breath before turning the corner and meeting up with other classmates that were on their way to school.

"Ageha! Makoto!" They turned around when they heard their names being called out. Ami was behind them, waving frantically. They waited for her to catch up then went on their way.

"How were your holidays? Mine were great! My parents took me to Paris, and we stayed in a huge hotel! We went shopping, and saw the Eifel Tower!" Ami continued talking about her trip until they arrived at the class room. She hadn't even given Makoto or Ageha any time to say anything about their holidays, not that they would have anyway.

They had decided to keep their relationship a secret at school. They were unsure about how the other students would react, and they definitely didn't want a re-make of what happened on their third day of holidays where a man yelled at them for being gay. While Ami was most likely to find out sooner or later because she often came over to visit, they still wanted it to stay quiet for a while.

They sat down in their respective seats and waited for class to start. By the time lunch came around, they were itching to be together, so they raced up to the roof, checked to see if anyone was there, then locked their lips together.

"Man, I never thought it would be so hard to not have any contact with you at school." Ageha said once the kiss was broken due to need for air.

"It was only a few hours." Makoto said, but he too was feeling the need he had for Ageha.

"I wish school was over already so that we didn't need to hide this." Ageha said, wrapping his arms around Makoto and hugging him, resting his cheek on Makoto's chest. They were standing up against the wall next to the door, Makoto leaning on the wall.

"I know. Just a few more hours, then we can go home immediately." Ageha nodded and closed his eyes, feeling the warmth coming from Makoto.

Suddenly the door to the roof opened and Ami came barging through.

"Hey I though you guy's had come up here. Uh, what are you doing?" Ami had frozen, looking at the two, who were also frozen in shock.

"Why are you here?" Ageha said, breaking the uncomfortable silence but still not moving from Makoto's embrace.

"You didn't answer my question."

"You didn't answer mine." Ageha glared at Ami and she glared at him.

"Um, I think we should move before someone else comes up and sees us." Makoto said, pushing Ageha off of him gently.

"So, are you guys like, gay now?"

"So?" Ageha asked, becoming defensive immediately.

"Well, you should have told me!" Ami yelled.

"We don't have to tell you everything that goes on in our lives you know!" Ageha yelled back.

"Guys, calm down."

"We don't have to tell you anything! You are so annoying!" Ageha yelled, ignoring Makoto.

"Annoying! Well you are mean! I can't believe Kiyoi puts up with you!"

"I can't believe Kiyoi puts up with you! As if you ever had a chance with him!"

"As if you have a chance with him now that you and Makoto are dating! You can't have them both Ageha!"

"I never liked Kiyoi in that way! Idiot!"

"Then why do you fawn at him?"

"I don't fawn!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Shut up!" Makoto suddenly yelled, getting a headache from the yelling. "Ami, you never had at chance at Kiyoi and you should stop being all over him, and Ageha, stop yelling, I'm getting a headache."

That made them both quiet. Makoto put his hand to his head to soothe his headache and a couple girls that were friends with Ami came up the stairs.

"What's going on up here?" Suddenly Ami ran, tears streaming from her eyes. "What did you guys do to Ami?"

"Nothing. Let's go, Makoto." Ageha said, leaving the roof with Makoto following closely behind.

--- ---

For the rest of the day Ami's friends kept giving Makoto and Ageha evil glares. Ageha ignored them, while Makoto wondered what Ami had told them. Had she told them of their relationship, or worse, that they were vampires? Or were they just giving them evil looks because they had upset her? As soon as the bell went signalling the end of the day, Ageha and Makoto raced out of the classroom and home.

"Welcome home, how was your day?" Kiyoi asked cheerfully as they entered the house.

"Fine." Makoto answered.

"Terrible, Kiyoi. Ami's so annoying!" Ageha stormed off to the kitchen to get himself a snack while Kiyoi tuned to Makoto.

"What happened?" He asked. Makoto sighed.

"We were up on the roof when Ami suddenly turned up and she saw us together. She and Ageha got into a fight. To try and stop it I think I said some mean things to Ami."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know. I guess I should apologise."

"Yes, that would be the best thing to do." Kiyoi left Makoto and he followed Ageha to the kitchen.

"We should apologise to Ami." Makoto said, taking a seat next to Ageha and helping himself to some of the snacks Ageha had in front of him.

"What!?" Ageha yelled, "I am so not apologising to her!"

"Ageha, we said some mean things. We should apologise."

"No way."

"Ageha."

"No." Makoto gave him a look, and Ageha finally gave in.

"Fine. But you're talking."

"Fine. Now give me a kiss. I practically haven't kissed you all day." Makoto said, and Ageha smiled and leaned in.

--- ---

The next day at school things were worse. It wasn't just Ami's friends giving them evil looks, but now the whole class. Makoto looked around anxiously, waiting for Ami to go to her seat so he could get her alone to apologise, but it wasn't until lunch time that she was finally alone.

"Ami, can we talk to you please?" Makoto asked, walking up to her. Ageha followed glumly behind.

"Depends on what you want to say."

"We want to apologise for yesterday."

"You, or him?"

"Both of us." Makoto said, looking at Ageha. He sighed and nodded also.

"It's not that we don't like you, Ami, but you have to understand that we do have secrets from each other. Some things we just can't tell you, and some things we don't want to tell you straight away. You know more about us than anyone else in this school, and we consider you a friend, but friends still have secrets. So, we are sorry that we yelled and said some harsh things yesterday."

"But you still don't think I have a chance with Kiyoi."

"Dah." Ageha said, but Makoto shut him up.

"Kiyoi-san lost someone he loved a long time ago, so, I'm not sure if he's looking for love at the moment. I think it would be best if you weren't always all over him. Give him a chance to get over that person first."

"Well, ok. If it's for Kiyoi, then I can do that." Ami said. She was of embarrassed at her previous actions, not knowing much about Kiyoi at all.

"So do you accept our apologies? Are we friends again?" Makoto asked.

"Yes." They both smiled.

"Good."

"I'm sorry I told everyone that you two were gay." Makoto froze. So they were staring at them for that reason then.

"Ami!" Ageha yelled.

"Well, I was upset. You only have yourself to blame."

"Why you!" Ageha was about to start a fight again, but Makoto stopped him.

"It's alright, Ageha. It would come out sooner or later." Truthfully Makoto was scared, but he wouldn't admit that with Ami there.

"Makoto." Ageha said, looking at him with worry. He knew Makoto better than anyone. He was sure that Makoto minded that it had come out.

"We'll see you later, Ami." Makoto said as he walked away, Ageha following.

"Bye!" She called out to them.

--- ---

Well, that is the first chapter of the sequel to my first RH Plus fic. I hope you liked it, and I would love it if you reviewed.

Hikarisailorcat


	2. He tried to do what!

Hello! Welcome to chapter 2!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own RH Plus... I would like to own the dvd though...

--- ---

That afternoon, Ami came over to the Manor, deciding that she wanted to study with Makoto and Ageha now that they were friends again. She knocked on the door and Kiyoi answered.

"Kiyoi-san! I missed you so much!" She cried out, while going over to hug him. Before she did though, she remembered what Makoto had said earlier. She pulled back, and said, "Did you have a good holiday?"

"Yes, I did, thank you for asking. And yourself?"

"It was great! My parents took me to Paris!"

"Ah."

"Well, anyway, are Makoto and Ageha here? I want to study with them. It's only a couple months away before our exams start, so we need to get as much preparation as possible!"

"Yes, they are upstairs in their room." Ami nodded and started to ascend the stairs. It didn't occur to her that Kiyoi had said 'their room'.

She came up to Makoto's room and knocked on his door first.

"Makoto! I'm here to study! Bring your books and I'll meet you in the living room!" She then left, going over to Ageha's door.

"Ageha! It's me Ami! Come out so we can study! Exams aren't so far away!" She waited, knowing it would take more to get Ageha out of his room than Makoto, but she got no reply. "Ageha! I know you're in there! Kiyoi told me so!"

Still no reply.

"Ageha!" She yelled.

"Will you shut up?" Ageha yelled back, only, the sound wasn't coming from the room she was yelling to. It came from down the hall and around the corner. So she explored, looking at everything she passed.

"Ageha?" Ageha's head was poking out of a door just around the corner.

"People can hear you from miles away, keep your voice down." He said.

"Why are you in there? Kiyoi told me you were in your room."

"I am."

"You changed rooms?"

"We changed rooms." Ageha corrected her.

"We?"

"Yeah, now go away, we're busy."

"Really, what could you be busy with at this time of day besides studying?" Ageha was about to put his head back inside and close the door, but Ami pushed it open with her palm. What she saw was not something she particularly wanted to see again.

Ageha was standing there with a blanket wrapped around him, while Makoto was standing in the middle of the room with only a pair of pants on. Both looked to be sweaty and Makoto was brushing his hair.

"Ahh!" Ami yelled, running from the room.

"Well, that got rid of her." Ageha said, turning back around to Makoto.

"Ageha." He said warningly. They just fixed their friendship with Ami that day, and they didn't really want to do it all over again.

"Fine fine. I'll go get her." Quickly he got dressed and ran after her.

Ami had run quite a fair path by the time Ageha saw her. She was waiting by the bus stop, walking in circles and talking to herself.

"Hey! Ami!" He called out, waving to get her attention. She looked up, then quickly looked away again. He ran over to her.

"I've been looking all over for you. Come on, let's go back already."

"I can't believe what I saw, it was gross! Disgusting!"

"You didn't see anything! All you saw was Makoto without a top on, gee... most girls would think that was hot..."

"And you in, what I think, was only a blanket!"

"Exactly, nothing."

"But the mental images of what you were doing before I got there are disgusting! Ew!" She hit her head with her palm as the mental images flooded back into her mind. Ageha rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand, pulling her along.

"Ew! I hope you washed your hands! Arh!" She pulled her hand out of his, rubbing it against her top to rid it of it's germs.

"Of course I washed them, gees. Now come on! Hurry up! Makoto will be angry if I don't return with you!" He said, starting ahead of her.

"Fine, I'm coming."

---- ---

Later that night, once Ami had left, Ageha was sitting in his room, playing one of his video games, when Makoto walked in. He wrapped his arms around Ageha from behind, startling him.

"Makoto! You made me lose!" Ageha complained, however he shut up after Makoto swung him around and captured his lips in his own. They began to kiss passionately and Makoto sat down on Ageha's lap, wrapping his arms around the younger one again.

"Hmm... Makoto." Ageha moaned. Makoto kissed a trail down Ageha's jaw line as he ran his hands through his hair. Ageha tightened his hold around Makoto's waist. Makoto scraped his teeth along Ageha's neck, and Ageha shivered, then froze. He suddenly pushed Makoto off of him, making him land on the floor with a thud.

"Ow, what was that for?" Makoto asked, looking up at Ageha. "Ageha? Are you alright?" He asked, noticing the trance look Ageha had on his face.

"Yeah, uh, I got to go, bye." In one swift movement Ageha got up and left the room, leaving Makoto on the floor, confused.

---- ---

Ageha quickly left the manor and went for a walk around the grounds. What happened? Was Makoto going to bite him? What if he did? What would happen if Makoto bit him?

Ageha knew of his bond with Kiyoi because he had drunk Kiyoi's blood, turning him into a vampire. But what happened if two vampires drank each other's blood? He remembered when Makoto's father tried to get him to drink his blood to end the bond he had with Kiyoi. If he drank Makoto's blood, is that what would happen? He didn't want to lose his bond to Kiyoi. Would it still happen if Makoto drank his blood? Would he and Makoto share a similar bond that he a Kiyoi did? Or would it just destroy his bond with Kiyoi?

He was so confused.

That was the first time Makoto had tried to bite him, if that's what he was even doing. Ageha knew that Makoto didn't like to bite humans because of his past experience, but, shouldn't that mean he wouldn't want to bite Ageha? But he was so sure he felt Makoto's fangs on his neck. He was applying pressure, but not enough to break the skin.

Ageha put his hand against his bare neck as he remembered the feeling of Makoto's teeth there. He shivered in the cool night. It was getting late, so he decided to go back inside.

--- ---

Oooh!!! Did Makoto really try to bite him!!?? You'll just have to wait to find out in the next chapter! Lol... Sorry!

It will be updated soon! I promise!

Please review!

Hikarisailorcat


	3. Awkwardness and Confusion

Hello!! Well, I thought I would have updated this sooner, but my holidays were unexpectedly busy, so I'm very sorry!

So here is the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own RH Plus.

--- ---

Things were awkward between Makoto and Ageha the next day. Ageha could tell that Makoto was thinking a lot, and he seemed to not notice things going on around him. By the time school was finished, Ageha was very worried. What if by him running out of the room, it made Makoto think he didn't want to be with him anymore? Fed up with the tension in the air and wanting to put things straight, he spoke to Makoto.

"Makoto, I'm sorry."

"Hm?" Makoto looked over at Ageha, who had his head down while they walked home from school.

"I'm sorry for leaving yesterday. I still love you, and I still want to be with you, if that's what you are thinking."

"Oh, no, that's not what I was thinking, sorry."

"Oh, well, what have you been thinking about today?" Ageha looked up, confused.

"Um, about last night, when I scraped my teeth against your neck. I just, had this feeling come over me, and I'm not sure what it was. When you pushed me off you, I didn't know what to think. But I've thought about it now, and I think I frightened you, am I right?"

"Um, yeah, actually." Ageha said, shocked and embarrassed.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you."

"That's ok. I just wasn't expecting your teeth there suddenly. I thought you would bite me." Ageha said, laughing slightly. Makoto looked down. Ageha then realised it; he would have bitten him.

"I'm sorry." They both suddenly said at the same time. They blushed and looked away from each other.

"I shouldn't have done that."

"No, let's talk about it."

"Talk about it?" Makoto asked. What was there to say? He was in the wrong, and he knew that. What else was there to say but to apologise?

"Mako, I love you, but I'm not sure about drinking each other's blood yet. From what I know, I think it creates something between the two, or takes something away. I just, I want to find out more before we do that. We don't know what would happen if a vampire drank another vampire's blood."

"Alright. Do you want to talk to Kiyoi about it?"

"Yeah, I think I might."

"Ok." They were quiet for a while, walking side by side.

"Ageha?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you, for understanding." Ageha smiled.

---- ---

"Kiyoi, can I talk to you?" Ageha said later that night. He had found Kiyoi in his study.

"Of course. What is it about?"

"Um, last night, when we were kissing, Makoto tried to bite me."

"He did?" Kiyoi asked. There was a flash of an emotion behind his eyes, but Ageha couldn't tell what it was.

"Yeah. So we talked about it today, and I was thinking; what would happen if he did bite me?"

"Well, it depends."

"I know that if I drank another vampire's blood then the bond between you and I would go away, but what if he bit me?"

"I'm not too sure on the matter, Ageha, but I do know some things. When a vampire bites a human, usually nothing happens, but if that same human drinks the vampire's blood too, they will turn into a vampire."

"Like what we did when I was younger."

"Yes. And, as you know, a bond forms between those two."

"Yeah."

"When a vampire that was turned from human drinks a different vampire's blood, that bond dissolves."

"Would the vampire still have his powers?"

"Yes."

"So what would happen if that vampire drank the other vampire who was turned's blood too?"

"A bond would form between those two."

"So if I drank Makoto's blood, and he drank mine, then we would form a bond together?"

"Yes, but you would also lose that bond that you and I already have."

"Oh." Ageha looked down. He wanted to form a bond between himself and Makoto, but was it really worth it if he had to lose Kiyoi's bond?

"So why did Makoto try to bite you? Has he not been having enough blood?" Kiyoi sounded concerned.

"Um, I don't know. He just said this strange feeling came over him."

"Hmm... Has he tried this before?"

"No. And it's weird, because I know he feels uncomfortable drinking fresh human blood. Because of the first time he drank from a human, he thought he had killed the person so he's afraid to do it again. So, I'm a bit confused about that fact."

"Have you ever thought about drinking his blood?" Kiyoi asked. Ageha looked at him weirdly.

"No. Why?"

"Ok. I was just wondering. Well, if that's all, I should be getting back to work."

"Ok, thanks, Kiyoi."

"Anytime, Ageha."

Ageha left Kiyoi's office. As he walked back to his room, he thought about what Kiyoi said. Did he really have to lose his bond with Kiyoi if he wanted to bond with Makoto? He wanted to be with Makoto forever, and bonding would be one way to guarantee that, but if bonds could be so easily broken by just drinking another vampire's blood, was it really worth losing Kiyoi's bond to be with Makoto?

Ageha entered the room that he shared with Makoto and found the other fast asleep already. He smiled. Makoto really did look so peaceful and serene when he slept. Quietly so as to not wake the other, he hopped into bed and wrapped an arm around Makoto.

--- ---

"Ageha, you forgot your lunch." Makoto said, holding up the other's lunch box that afternoon. The two were on the roof top, eating their lunch peacefully together. So far they had not received any criticism from others regarding their relationship, and everyone in their class had stopped giving them death glares.

"Oh, thanks." Ageha grabbed the box from Makoto and Makoto sat down next to him.

"So what did Kiyoi say yesterday?" He asked, taking a bite of his lunch.

"Well, um, he said if we drank each other's blood, then we would bond."

"Bond? What does that mean?"

"You know, have really strong feelings for each other, know when each other is in danger, understand each other better, that sort of thing."

"I already have strong feelings for you." Ageha blushed.

"I know, but they would be even stronger."

"So, should we do it then?"

"I don't know. They can be easily broken from what Kiyoi told me."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Let's think about it for a bit longer, ok?"

"Sure."

Ageha went back to his lunch, but he didn't feel like eating. He had deliberately not told Makoto that if they bonded then his and Kiyoi's bond would break. He felt bad for not telling him the whole truth, but he still wasn't sure what he wanted to do.

--- ---

Ooh! So, will they bond or not? I hope everyone understood what was going on when Kiyoi and Ageha were talking.

Please review and tell me what you think!!! I appreciate it very much!!

Hikarisailorcat


	4. Love

Hello out there!!

Thank you sooo much to Bloodisthelife!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you so much for my first and only review!!! I appreciate it so much! This chapter is for you :D Thanks for letting me know that there is someone out there who has read this story and does like it :D

Disclaimer: I don't own RH Plus, but I would really like to own the dvd...

--- ---

"Hey, Makoto, do you hear that?" Ageha asked quietly to Makoto. They were walking home from school, and no one else was around, but for some reason Ageha could hear footsteps behind them.

"Yeah. It's getting closer." Makoto replied. He looked over his shoulder and sure enough, there were at least six boys following them.

"What do they want?" Ageha asked.

"I don't know. Just keep walking." Makoto replied, picking up the pace a little.

"Oi! You Faggots! Yeah you! We are talking to you!" A guy leading the group yelled out to them. Ageha looked over his shoulder at them, then they started to run up to them.

"Oi! Did you hear what I said?"

"Yes." Ageha replied.

"Well, it's rude not to look at people when they are talking to you!" The boys all smirked and the front one, who was much bigger than the others, grabbed Ageha by the collar.

"Let him go." Makoto said.

"What are you going to do about it, Faggot?"

"This!" Suddenly Makoto's fist collided with the boy's chin, throwing him back and letting go of Ageha.

"Makoto!" Ageha looked at him amazed.

"Come on, Ageha, let's go." He grabbed Ageha's hand and they both walked off quickly, trying to get away from the boys. They rounded the corner, then saw the group run past, looking for them.

"That was close." Makoto said.

"Makoto, are you ok? Are you hurt?" Ageha asked, worried.

"No, I'm fine, I should be asking you that question. Did he hurt you?"

"No. Thank you."

"It's ok, Ageha. I would do anything for you."

"I, I love you." It's all Ageha could say, but somehow it seemed enough.

"I love you too, Ageha."

--- ---

"Kiyoi." Ageha entered the living room where Kiyoi was sitting on the couch.

"Ageha, have you decided what you will do?"

"Yes. I want to bond with Makoto, but I still don't want to lose the bond we share." Kiyoi smiled. He beckoned Ageha to take a seat next to him.

"Just because we will no longer have a blood bond, doesn't mean that we still won't have a bond. There are other types of bonds besides blood ones."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, take your bond with me, Makoto, and Masakazu; a bond we all share. We share a family bond. That bond is just as special as the one you and I share at the moment."

"So, even though I will lose the blood bond with you, I'll still have another bond with you?"

"Yes. We share a special bond that is commonly found between fathers and sons. I brought you up, Ageha, so that bond we share will never go away as long as we work to keep it going."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"So, it's ok if I bond with Makoto and lose our bond?"

"Yes, if that's what you want to do."

"Thank you! Kiyoi." Ageha gave him a big hug and ran out of the room. Kiyoi watched him go. He only hoped that everything would work out for the boy he treasured as a son.

--- ---

"Makoto! Makoto!" Ageha found Makoto in their room, sitting on the seat looking out the window. "Let's do it. Let's bond."

"No."

"Huh? Makoto? I thought that's what you wanted to do?" Ageha said, coming over into the middle of the room. He was confused.

"You are already bonded, Ageha. I can't take that away from you. I heard you talking to Kiyoi. He's someone special to you Ageha, and I can't take that away, no matter how much I love you." A tear slipped from Makoto's eye, falling down his cheek.

"Makoto, it's alright. I will still have a bond with Kiyoi, just not a blood one."

"But is that really alright, Ageha?"

"Yes. I want to bond with you, Makoto. I love you." Makoto still didn't turn around, more tears falling from his eyes. Suddenly he felt warm arms wrap around him from behind.

"Kiyoi may have my blood, Makoto, but my heart belongs to you." Makoto instantly got up and turned around, wrapping his own arms around Ageha.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, with all my heart." Ageha replied. They kissed passionately, their lips parting to let their tongues battle. Makoto pushed Ageha back so that he fell against the bed, lying down. He climbed on top of him, their kiss still fighting strong. Ageha's hands fell back against the bed and Makoto ran his hands down his sides. When he reached the bottom of Ageha's shirt, he let his fingers lightly run along his stomach before pulling it up and over Ageha's head, forcing their kiss to be broken for a second before they resumed.

Ageha wrapped his arms around Makoto's back as the other's lips ghosted over his neck and down his chest. He grabbed the shirt in his fingers and started to pull it up, finally getting it off with help from Makoto. Makoto's fingers undid Ageha's belt, pulling his pants off so he was only in his boxers. Slowly he took his boxers off too, letting his thick member free. Makoto wrapped his mouth over Ageha and bobbed his head up and down, letting his teeth scrape the length. Ageha moaned and ran his fingers through Makoto's hair. Makoto broke the contact and moved up so that he was hovering over Ageha. Ageha reached down and undid Makoto's belt, removing his pants and boxers in one swift movement.

"Are you sure you want to do this? There is no going back once it is done." Makoto asked.

"I'm sure." Ageha replied, pulling Makoto down and kissing him fiercely. Once they parted, Makoto nodded and leaned over to the dresser, pulling out some lube and spreading it over his fingers. He felt for Ageha's entrance and pushed one finger in, capture his lips at the same time. Ageha moaned and Makoto moved his finger about. He added a second and again Ageha moaned. Once he felt Ageha was stretched enough, he removed his fingers and pumped into him. Ageha moaned and held onto Makoto as he began to thrust in and out.

"Mako." Ageha moaned out as he was about to reach his climax. Instantly Makoto leaned down and kissed Ageha's neck before biting him as he came. Ageha let out an ear piercing scream and the blood spilled into Makoto's mouth. He drank, coming up soon after to kiss Ageha. As Makoto reached his climax, Ageha bit down on his lip, drawing out blood that was mixed with his own blood left in Makoto's mouth. He drank a bit, but quickly let go of Makoto's lip as he collapsed on top of him.

"Ageha. I love you." Makoto said.

"Me-me too." Ageha said. He was out of breath, and he felt strange. He felt constricted around his chest, and breathing became difficult. He gasped, trying to suck in air.

"Are you alright?" Makoto asked, pushing himself up off of Ageha.

"Yeah." Ageha said, taking in deep breaths. Ageha winced when Makoto moved, and Makoto realised that he was still inside of him. He slowly pulled out and lied down next to Ageha. Ageha's breathing slowly became normal, and the two fell asleep in each other's arms.

--- ---

On the other side of the mansion, Kiyoi heard Ageha's scream. If he hadn't known what it was from, he would have run into the room then and there, but he forced himself to stay put, instead trying to finish reading a book he had pulled out. As he turned the page, he suddenly froze. A feeling of emptiness engulfed him. He let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding and tried to relax into the chair. This is what he would feel like, now that his bond with Ageha was no more. He closed his eyes and placed his hand up to his forehead.

--- ---

Aww, poor Kiyoi... Sorry I had to move the rating of this story up cause of this scene... I hope you liked it. :D

Let me know what you thought! Please! :D

Read and Review!

Hikarisailorcat


	5. Debonding

Hello! Thank you to everyone who has read this story! Please let me know what you think about it, even if it's bad, or just one word.

Disclaimer: I don't own RH Plus.

Enjoy this chapter! :D

--- ---

Makoto woke up to the sunlight blinding him through the curtains. He felt Ageha's warm body in his arms and smiled. He was so happy and content lying there, just waiting for his lover to wake up.

Slowly Ageha opened his eyes. He too smiled and they shared a sweet kiss. But suddenly he rolled over and curled up into a ball.

"Ageha? Are you alright?" Makoto asked, suddenly worried.

"Makoto, get Kiyoi." He managed to whisper out. Makoto was up and pulling on some pants in a flash. He ran out of the room, calling out for Kiyoi. On his way through the hall he passed Masakazu.

"Oi, Makoto. What's up?" He called out. Makoto turned around.

"Where is Kiyoi-san?"

"He's probably down stairs making breakfast. What's wrong?"

"Ageha." Is all he said as he ran down the stairs, calling out Kiyoi again.

Kiyoi had heard the calls and came out of the kitchen just in time to see Makoto come to a halt at the bottom of the stairs.

"What's wrong, Makoto?" Instantly he got a bad feeling. Something was wrong with Ageha.

"It's Ageha. I don't know what's wrong. He just told me to get you." Makoto said, leading Kiyoi up the stairs and back to his room, Masakazu following closely behind.

They entered the room to find Ageha moaning on the bed, still wrapped in a foetal position. Makoto and Kiyoi ran to him while Masakazu stood near the doorway. Makoto sat on the bed next to Ageha and put a hand on him in comfort.

"Ageha, it's me. What's wrong?" Kiyoi asked, crouching down to be at Ageha's level.

"Kiyoi. I feel sick. I feel like I'm going to vomit." Ageha whispered.

"Masakazu, get a bucket please." Kiyoi said, lifting a hand to feel if Ageha had a fever. He did, and he was shivering slightly.

"Here." As soon as Masakazu returned, Ageha sat up and emptied his stomach into the bucket. Makoto rubbed his back. As soon as he stopped, Kiyoi spoke to him again.

"Do you feel better now?"

"A bit. I feel really weak." And he looked it too. He was extremely pale and was still shaking.

"Makoto, how much blood did he drink from you last night?" Masakazu looked confused at the question that Kiyoi asked.

"Not much. He bit my lip. I think he had some of his own too since some was still in my mouth. Is that what could have made him sick?"

"No, I don't think so. I think he needs more of your blood." He said as he checked Ageha for other signs of illness.

"More of mine?" Makoto asked, looking confused. Kiyoi reached over to the desk and took out a pair of scissors.

"Here. Use this to cut your wrist." Makoto did as he was told and he held up his wrist to Ageha's lips. Ageha was resting his weight onto Makoto, and he took the blood that was offered to him. He drank quickly, and Kiyoi noticed Makoto's eye lids start to get heavy.

"Stop, you've had enough." Kiyoi said to Ageha, but he didn't stop. "Ageha. Stop. Stop now or you will seriously hurt him!" Kiyoi's voice got louder and more frantic as Makoto's head started to bounce heavily. Ageha pulled back, hiding his head in Makoto's shoulder. Kiyoi took Makoto's wrist and inspected it. It was still slightly bleeding.

"Masakazu, can you get some bandages please?"

"Sure." He came back quickly again and Kiyoi bandaged up Makoto's wound.

"Both of you get some sleep. I will come back in a while." Makoto and Ageha lay down and got some rest while Kiyoi and Masakazu left them.

"How come they drank each other's blood? I thought vampires weren't supposed to drink each other's blood." Masakazu said as he and Kiyoi walked down the hall.

"They are not, but they bonded last night." Kiyoi answered him.

"Bonded?"

"Yes."

"So, does that mean that your bond with Ageha is gone?" Masakazu asked. Kiyoi didn't look at him but nodded. "Are you ok with that, Kiyoi?"

"It was Ageha's choice, and I will fully support any choice he makes." Kiyoi said, still not looking at Masakazu.

As they were walking, Masakazu got a glance at a clock on the wall.

"Oh no! I'm going to be late for class. Is it alright for me to go, Kiyoi? Do you need any help here?" He asked.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking. Have a good class."

"Ok. Bye. I'll be back as soon as I can." Masakazu left quickly and Kiyoi sighed. What was wrong with Ageha? Could his body not be taking to the bond? The first bonding process that Ageha went though was painful for him, but only because he was turning from human to vampire, so this shouldn't be painful.

Kiyoi walked into his library and went to the section where all his books were. He picked one up and began to go through it, looking for an answer.

A few hours later, he found it; bonding between two vampires when one vampire already has a bond. He read it out loud to himself.

"When a vampire bonds with another vampire who already has a bond, the already bonded vampire will go through a de-bonding stage before becoming fully bonded to the new vampire. During this stage, he will feel unwell, getting flu-like symptoms. He could be overcome with a fever, shaking, sweating, vomiting, become paler than normal, and will feel weak and tired. The vampire will cling to the vampire they are bonding too, and will shy away from others. Only those who have a previous bond or are bonding to him will be able to get close to the vampire. The vampire will only be able to drink the one he is bonding to's blood. If the vampire drank a different vampire's blood, or a human's blood during this time, the bonding process will be dissolved. The de-bonding stage lasts for up to two days."

Kiyoi sighed. He really should have looked this through before he said it was alright to Ageha. He marked the page and closed the book, getting up and taking it with him. He made his way to Ageha and Makoto's room, then knocked on the door lightly.

"Come in." Makoto called out. Kiyoi pushed the door open, revealing Makoto wrapped around a sleeping Ageha.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, walking over.

"Alright. Ageha's still asleep." He looked at the angelic face of Ageha, "Kiyoi-san, did I do the right thing? Should I have insisted that we didn't bond? I was worried how he would feel once his bond with you was broken."

"Makoto, it was both of your choices. Both of you knew what would happen, and you both made the choice with that in mind."

"Yeah."

"Here." Kiyoi held out the book and Makoto took it.

"What's this?"

"I found this in my library this morning. It's got some information I think you should read in it, regarding Ageha." Makoto nodded and sat up, holding the book in his arms.

"Thank you, Kiyoi." Kiyoi nodded.

"Are you hungry?"

"Hmm, yes."

"Ok, I'll get you some breakfast." Kiyoi stood up and left, leaving Makoto to read the book.

By the time Ageha woke up, Makoto had already finished reading the chapter on vampire bonding in the book several times. He had eaten his breakfast, and was now just waiting for Ageha to wake up.

"Hey." Makoto said to Ageha once his eyes were open.

"Hey." Ageha replied quietly.

"How are you feeling?"

"Alright. And you?"

"Good."

"I didn't hurt you, before, did I?" Ageha asked nervously.

"No, not at all." Makoto and Ageha both smiled to each other. "Are you hungry? Do you want some lunch?"

Ageha nodded. He sat up and Makoto helped him put some clothes on. They made their way downstairs, Ageha tightly wrapped himself around Makoto's arm. They went to the dining room and found Kiyoi there.

"Hello." He said. "How did you sleep, Ageha?"

"Good." Ageha and Makoto took a seat at the table, Ageha between Kiyoi and Makoto.

"Do you want something to eat?" Ageha and Makoto both nodded.

"Yes please, Kiyoi-san." Makoto said.

"Alright. I will make you both a sandwich then." Kiyoi left them while he made the sandwiches, but he returned quickly. Makoto took a bite of his hungrily. Ageha took a small bite of his, but immediately ran to the bathroom. Makoto and Kiyoi both followed him, concerned. Ageha was vomiting in the toilet.

"Ageha, are you alright?" Makoto asked, rubbing his back.

"Yeah."

"Maybe you can't eat human food while you are de-bonding." Kiyoi said.

"De-bonding?" Ageha asked.

"Yeah. Kiyoi found a book and it told about a stage called de-bonding. That's what you are going through now." Makoto told him. He nodded and Makoto helped him up and back to the table, where he himself finished eating. As Makoto was eating, Ageha grabbed his hand, then Kiyoi's.

"Kiyoi, and Makoto." Ageha said Makoto's name full of love, and he looked him in the eyes as he said it. Kiyoi smiled at them. Their love was so strong; they definitely did the right thing by bonding.

"So what can Ageha eat then?" Makoto asked.

"Just your blood I think." Kiyoi replied. Makoto nodded.

"It's alright, Mako, I'm feeling alright now. I don't need to drink yet."

"Alright, just tell me when you do." Makoto replied. Ageha nodded.

---- ---

Ohh!! I hope you liked that chapter!!! Please review!

Hikarisailorcat


	6. Ami's always in the way

Hello! Thank you to my wonderful reviewer!! Sometimes you just need a little support to motivate me through the day. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own RH Plus...

---- ---

Masakazu was on his way back from uni. He was walking fast, as he had missed his bus, but he wanted to get home as fast as he could to help out with Ageha. He hoped Ageha had gotten better since this morning. It still shocked him that he and Makoto had bonded, especially since he didn't know that was possible between two vampires.

As he was walking quickly along the path, a red convertible pulled up next to him. Inside was none other than Kanoe Haruka.

"Hey, where are you off to?"

"Home."

"Want a lift?"

"Actually, that would be great." He opened the passenger door and hopped in.

"Why are you in such a hurry to get home? You were practically jogging there." Haruka said as he began to drive.

"Ageha and Makoto bonded last night, and Ageha was sick this morning, so I want to get home to help out." Masakazu replied.

"Bonded? Really?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. I remember you telling me they were a couple now, but bonding, wow."

"Yeah. Even I was shocked when Kiyoi told me this morning."

"Did he know they were going to do it before hand?"

"Yeah, I don't know how he's dealing with it though, because he and Ageha used to be bonded."

"Really?" Masakazu nodded. "That must be tough on him then. Is there anything I can do?"

"No, it's ok." They arrived at the manor, and Haruka pulled up near the front door. "Do you want to come in for a bit?"

"Sure." They both got out of the car and went into the house.

"Hi! I'm back!" Masakazu called out. Kiyoi came out of the kitchen and greeted him.

"Welcome home."

"How is Ageha?"

"Alright. We found out what was happening; he's going through an un-bonding stage before he fully bonds with Makoto." Kiyoi replied.

"Oh, ok."

"Yes. Unfortunately this means that only Makoto or I can go near him, so I think it would be best if you didn't go near him until this is all settled down." Kiyoi told him.

"Oh, sure. We'll just go upstairs to watch some TV then."

"Ok." Kiyoi smiled and left, leaving the two.

"I wonder why that is." Haruka said as he followed Masakazu up the stairs.

"I don't know. I hope it doesn't last too long though." They walked over to the lounge room, and as they entered, they saw Makoto and Ageha sitting on the couch together, watching boring day-time TV shows.

"Oh, hi. I thought you two would be in your room." Masakazu said. The two were snuggled into the couch, Ageha resting on Makoto, Makoto's arm around him. As soon as Masakazu and Haruka entered the room, however, Ageha started to shake and pushed himself further up against Makoto.

"How are you felling, Ageha?" Masakazu asked. Ageha didn't reply, just hiding away under Makoto's arm.

"Ageha? It's alright; it's just Masakazu and Haruka." Makoto said to him, trying to calm him down.

"Sorry, Kiyoi told us we shouldn't meet. We will go." Masakazu said, realising what was going on.

"No, it's ok. We were just about to go to our room anyway. Sorry." Makoto stood up, Ageha clinging onto him. They shuffled past the two and went to their own room.

"Gee, Kiyoi wasn't kidding when he said we shouldn't go near him." Haruka said, watching the two leave.

--- ---

Back in Makoto and Ageha's room, the two were sitting on the bed, Makoto trying to calm Ageha down.

"Ageha, it's alright. They are gone now, you're ok." Ageha nodded in response, trying to calm down himself.

"I know. I don't know what came over me." He replied, sighing and hiding in Makoto's chest.

"It's ok." Makoto replied, wrapping his arms around Ageha and hugging him tightly. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For this, for causing you pain."

"You could never cause me pain, Makoto. I love you." They shared a kiss, and went back to hugging. They didn't say anything for a while, just basking in each other's warmth.

"Makoto."

"Hmm?"

"I..."

"What is it, Ageha?"

"I.. uh..."

"What is it? You know you can tell me anything."Makoto separated them so that he could look into Ageha's eyes.

"I, um, I'm hungry." Ageha said, looking down. Makoto smiled. He moved around and began to unwrap his wrist that was bandaged up from this morning. He held it up to Ageha.

"Would you like to bite it yourself this time?" He asked.

"Uh, sure." Ageha gently took hold of Makoto's wrist. He brought it up closer to his lips, then firmly pressed down on it. Makoto took a sharp intake of breath as the skin broke and Ageha started to drink.

Meanwhile, downstairs, there was a knock on the door. Kiyoi went to answer it.

"Kiyoi-san!" Standing on the other side was Ami, her hands full of books. She walked in.

"I'm so sorry Kiyoi-san. If I could have told you sooner, I would have."

"Told me what?" Kiyoi was very confused.

"Ageha and Makoto weren't at school today. I know you want them to go to school every day, so I knew they were skipping. I came as soon as I could to tell you."

"Thank you for your concern, Ami, but they weren't skipping. I let them both stay home today."

"Oh, well, I should give them their homework then."

"It's ok; I'll do that." Kiyoi held out his hands for the books, but Ami didn't give them to him.

"No, it's ok. I'll just go and give them to them myself."

"It'd be best if you didn't, Ami. Ageha is very sick at the moment."

"Sick? Is everything ok? I should go see if he's ok." She started to head towards the stairs.

"Really, Ami, it's fine." Kiyoi started, but she didn't stop. Before he could reach her to pull her back, she was already half way up the stairs.

"Ami!" He called out to her, but she ignored him. As she quickly walked past the living room, Masakazu and Haruka noticed her. They realised she was going to see Ageha, so they quickly got up and tried to stop her. She was amazingly fast for a human, and they didn't reach her before she got to their room. She pushed the door open, and gasped.

There, sitting on the bed, was Ageha drinking Makoto's blood.

Instantly Ageha stopped drinking and hissed, his teeth showing towards her. He cowered under Makoto's protective arm, starting to shake again. No one could move, Ami, Masakazu, Haruka and Kiyoi stood frozen in the door way, watching the two; Makoto trying to calm Ageha down again.

"Shh, it's ok, Ageha, it's ok. No one will harm you." He suddenly turned towards the group at the door. "Please go! Don't just stand there, go!" He said, slightly angrily.

Kiyoi sprung into action and closed the door, Ami and the other two still standing frozen with shock.

"Why, why was he drinking his blood?" She asked.

"Leave." Kiyoi said to her.

"Why is he drinking Makoto's blood?" She looked up at Kiyoi.

"Leave!" He shouted this time. "Leave!" Ami shivered. Kiyoi was yelling at her. He hardly ever yelled, but when he did, it was scary. "LEAVE NOW!"

She ran, down the stairs and out the door, the homework forgotten in her arms.

"Kiyoi." Masakazu said, trying to calm him down. Kiyoi didn't answer him, instead walking quickly to his room and slamming the door shut. "Kiyoi..." He whispered this time, worried for the other.

"You alright, Masakazu?" Haruka asked, coming up to stand next to Masakazu.

"Yeah. Sorry about that."

"It's ok. I should get going anyway. Is there anything I can help with before I go?" He asked.

"No, it's alright."

"Ok. I take it you won't come to the gouken tonight then?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"That's ok. I hope everything gets better soon here. I'll see you later." Haruka turned around and began to walk away.

"Thank you." Masakazu said after him. He smiled.

"It's alright." He left, and Masakazu returned to the lounge room.

--- ---

Back in Ageha and Makoto's room, the two were embraced tightly; Ageha's quick breathing slowly becoming normal. Makoto felt something tickle down his arm and he looked down. His bite was still bleeding heavily.

"Ageha," he said, "do you want to continue drinking?" Ageha shook his head against Makoto's chest, and Makoto nodded back. He reached over for the bandage and wrapped his wrist again.

He was feeling slightly light headed, probably from blood loss he reasoned, so he gently laid him and Ageha down onto the bed. They soon fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

--- ---

Aww... cute... lol... Just a random question, did I spell Goukuen right? Do you know what that means? It's a group date thing... they mention it all the time... I'm just not sure of the spelling for the word...

Anyway, please review, and I will update the next chapter soon! :D

Hikarisailorcat


	7. Not so secret thoughts

Welcome to the next chapter of A Bonded Love!!

Disclaimer: I don't own RH Plus...

--- ---

Ageha was awake, but he didn't know how long for. He felt like he had been awake for hours, just laying there with Makoto in his arms. Makoto had been asleep the whole time. Ageha reached out a hand and gently brushed back a stray hair from Makoto's face. He was pale, Makoto, more than usual.

Suddenly he heard a knock on the door. He didn't reply, but the door slowly opened and Kiyoi stepped into the room. Ageha looked up at him.

"Good morning." He said to Ageha.

"Morning."

"How are you feeling today?"

"Alright." Ageha replied to him, turning back around to face Makoto.

"I came in last night to see if Makoto wanted some dinner, but you were both asleep. Has he been asleep this whole time?" Kiyoi asked, looking at Makoto. Ageha nodded his head. "How long have you been awake?"

"I don't know; a while." Kiyoi nodded, even though Ageha couldn't see it.

"Do you think you will be able to eat some food today?"

"I don't know." Kiyoi nodded again. They were quiet for a while.

"Kiyoi, I'm worried about Makoto."

"Hmm?" Kiyoi looked at Ageha.

"He's really pale, and sometimes his breathing is short and sharp. I'm worried I drank too much of his blood yesterday." Ageha spoke softly, but Kiyoi could tell he was extremely worried. He lent forward and placed his hand on Makoto's forehead.

"He's not running a fever. He should be alright. I think he's just low on energy from the loss of blood yesterday. I'm not sure if he should be having human blood yet because of the bonding, but I'll bring up some breakfast for him to eat when he wakes up."

"Thank you." Ageha said, and Kiyoi left. It wasn't long before he returned with the breakfast, then left again.

Makoto eventually woke up to Ageha staring at him.

"Hmm." He moaned, "Morning."

"Good morning, Mako, how are you feeling?"

"A little tired still, what about you? Are you feeling better than yesterday?"

"Yes." Ageha replied.

"Mmm... That's good." Makoto replied, closing his eyes for a second. He felt Ageha's lips against his and opened them again once they were gone.

"Kiyoi brought you up some breakfast."

"Can you eat too?" Makoto asked him, slowly sitting up and looking at the plate of food.

"I don't know; maybe."

"Do you want to try a little?" Makoto got up and brought the plate over to the bed then sat back down next to Ageha. He nodded, and opened his mouth for Makoto to place a small spoon of rice into his mouth. He chewed then swallowed it. After about a minute, and once Makoto was sure he wasn't going to throw it back up, he fed him another spoon full.

"Mm... Makoto, that's enough. You should eat. You are low on energy and need to eat more."

"So do you." Makoto replied.

"I'm fine." Even as he said this Ageha felt ill. Makoto could tell, so he kept feeding Ageha as well as himself.

"Mako..."

"Yeah?" Makoto asked as he finished the last bit of breakfast.

"How do you think we will know when we are fully bonded?"

"I don't know. I guess we will just know. Do you feel as if we are yet?" Ageha shook his head in response.

"No, but I feel as though its close." Makoto nodded and put the empty plate back on the table. He wrapped his arms around Ageha. "Makoto, I need to ask again."

"Hmm?"

"I feel sick." Makoto looked up and saw Ageha's face was really pale. He pulled back, and Ageha got up and ran to the bathroom, throwing up the food he had just eaten. Makoto followed him and tried to comfort him as he did last time.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Makoto held Ageha's hand as he vomited again. "Should I get Kiyoi?" He asked once Ageha was done.

"No, I only want you." Makoto hugged Ageha tightly, pulling him close.

They moved back to the bed and laid down, their limbs tangling together.

"What was it you wanted to ask me?" Makoto asked, suddenly remembering that Ageha was going to ask a question before he got sick.

Ageha didn't reply. Instead, he touched Makoto's neck with his fingers, lightly letting them rest there. Makoto knew what he wanted to ask then, and he turned his head so that Ageha got more view of his neck.

"Please?"

"You don't need to ask." Makoto replied. Ageha leaned up and gently kissed Makoto's neck where his hand once was. His fangs came out, and he bit down. Makoto emitted a moan as he began to suck. He drank until his was full then let go, pulling back so that he was lying next to Makoto, looking at him.

Makoto blinked; his eye lids heavy. Ageha placed his hand on the other's cheek and rubbed his thumb.

"I'm sorry, for making you so weak." Makoto closed his eyes and leaned against the hand, smiling.

"It's ok. You know I'd do anything for you, Ageha. Just get better soon, ok?"

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you too." Makoto fell asleep, with Ageha again watching him.

--- ---

Makoto woke to the sound of Ageha's voice in his head.

'_Kiyoi hasn't come back for a while. It's almost lunch time. Will he come back up to bring Makoto food again? Mako... He's been asleep for awhile now. I feel bad for using all his energy.'_

"Ageha?" Makoto spoke his name, confused. He had opened his eyes and realised that Ageha wasn't actually talking.

"Hmm? Makoto, your awake?"

"Yeah. Were you just talking now?"

"No."

'_That's strange. I was so sure I heard him talking about Kiyoi and I.' _Makoto thought.

"Makoto?" Ageha suddenly asked.

"Hmm?"

"I... did you, did you just say you heard me talking about you and Kiyoi before?"

Suddenly they both sat straight up and looked at each other.

'_Can he hear what I'm thinking?'_ they both thought to each other.

'_Makoto?'_

'_Ageha? How is this possible?'_

'_I have no idea.'_ They sat there, just staring at each other.

"Our bond." Ageha suddenly said out loud. "Could it be that we have fully bonded now?"

"Yes, that must be it." Makoto replied. Suddenly he found his body being grasped tightly.

"Finally." Ageha said, he leaned up and captured Makoto's lips in a passionate kiss. It felt like heaven.

--- ---

Ooh!! They are finally bonded now!!! Yay!!

Please R and R!!!

Hikarisailorcat


	8. A Family Bond

Hello! I'm glad people like this story! Thanks so much!

Disclaimer: I don't own RH Plus.

--- ---

Ageha and Makoto walked downstairs holding hands. Once they arrived at the dining room, Kiyoi and Masakazu looked up at them.

"Good afternoon." Makoto greeted, smiling widely.

"Good afternoon. What brings you two down here with equally big smiles?" Kiyoi asked, however he already knew the answer. Makoto and Ageha looked at each other quickly.

'_Do you want to tell them?' _Makoto asked.

'_Sure.' _

"We are fully bonded now." Ageha said. Kiyoi and Masakazu both grinned at them.

"Congratulations!" They both exclaimed. Ageha and Makoto sat down. Kiyoi offered them both some food and they greatly accepted.

"We want to thank you, for supporting us through this." Makoto said. Ageha nodded.

"It's our pleasure, Makoto, Ageha." Kiyoi replied.

"Do you feel really different now?" Masakazu asked. The two looked at each other for a second again.

"No, not really." Makoto replied.

"It's great that you two will be able to become closer and be together for a long time now." Kiyoi said.

'_I think hearing each other's thoughts_ _are as close as anyone could get.'_ Makoto thought to Ageha.

'_Yeah.' _Ageha replied, laughing out loud.

"What's so funny?" Masakazu asked.

"Oh, sorry, nothing." Ageha said.

'_Ageha, we should tell them.'_

'_Let them guess... it will be fun.'_

'_I don't think they will be able to figure it out without some help. I don't think even Kiyoi would have ever thought that this would happen.' _Makoto said through their link. They had both been looking at each other for a while now.

"Uhh, are you guys ok?" Masakazu asked.

"Yeah, why?" Ageha asked.

"Well, you've just been staring at each other for the past couple minutes. Didn't you guys notice?"

"Uhh..."

"I think we have something to tell you." Makoto said.

'_Oh, I wanted them to guess.'_

'_They will never get it.'_

'_Oh, ok. But I get to tell them then.'_

'_Ok.'_

"What is it that you wanted to tell us?" Kiyoi asked, a little concerned. The two had just zoned out again.

"Well, when Makoto woke up before, we realised we could hear each other's thoughts." Ageha said, smiling brightly.

"WHAT? Really?" Masakazu yelled out, amazed. Ageha and Makoto nodded their heads. "That's so cool! So that's why you were just staring at each other before; you were having a conversation in your heads!"

"Yep." Ageha replied.

"Is there anything else that's different?" Kiyoi asked.

"Well, not that we know of." Ageha said, looking at Makoto.

"No." He agreed.

"Well, I'm really happy for the both of you." Kiyoi said.

"Thanks Kiyoi!" Ageha replied. Everyone went back to eating and the room was quiet for a while.

"Oh, I think you guys should call Ami today. She was pretty freaked out when she saw you yesterday." Masakazu said.

Ageha looked at Makoto.

'_You call her, I don't want to.'_

'_We should both call her. She saw us both, I think she was freaked out equally by the both of us.' _He replied, stressing the point about _both_ of them.

'_She shouldn't have come over anyway. What was so important she couldn't wait until Monday?' _Ageha asked, turning back to his lunch.

"Oi, did you guys hear me? Are you having another secret conversation?" Masakazu asked.

"We heard you." Makoto replied to him.

"I still think you should call her." Ageha said, this time out loud.

"I don't think we should tell her that we bonded." Makoto said.

"That's probably a good idea." Kiyoi agreed. Ageha looked up at him. "Bonding is something that is private between two people, so you should only tell those that you want to."

"I still can't believe she told the whole school about us." Ageha said to himself.

"She did what?" Kiyoi asked, shocked.

"It wasn't the whole school, just our class." Makoto reasoned.

"But because of her, now the whole school knows." Ageha replied.

"Wait, what do they know about? You being vampires or you being a couple?" Kiyoi asked.

"A couple." Ageha replied. Kiyoi and Masakazu let out a breath.

"At least it wasn't the other one then." Masakazu said. "Why did she tell?"

"Cause of that fight we had with her. She was angry at us, so she just told. I don't know. I don't particularly want to know what goes on in her head." Ageha said.

"Well, don't get her angry again, or she might tell about the other thing that's an even bigger secret." Kiyoi said to them warningly.

"We won't." They chorused.

"So you should probably call her after lunch then." Masakazu said.

"Fine." Ageha said, not happy about it.

---- ---

"You do it."

"We are both doing it." Makoto said to Ageha, who had the phone in his hand, but was offering it to Makoto. He sighed and put the phone to his ear.

"It's ringing." He told Makoto.

"Good."

"Hello?" Ami answered on the other side.

"Ami? It's Ageha and Makoto here." Ageha said, putting the phone on speaker.

"We are sorry about yesterday." Makoto said.

"Uh, yeah, let's just forget about that, hey?" Ami said. They looked at each other surprised. They definitely weren't expecting her to say that.

"So you alright Ami?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I understand that you guys are different from me, so I also understand that I don't know all of your customs and things, so yeah. Well, I've still got your homework here, so do you want me to drop it off later this afternoon?"

"Yeah, that would be great Ami. Thanks." Makoto said.

"Ok then. Bye."

"See you did all the talking. I didn't have to call her." Ageha said once they had hung up.

"Whatever." Makoto replied, walking away.

"Hey! Makoto! Makoto!" Ageha yelled, running to catch up with him. '_Makoto! Wait up!'_

Makoto turned around, laughing.

'_Come on, Ageha.'_ Ageha smiled in return and they walked off together.

--- ---

Aww!!! I love the ending bit here... lol...

Well, so I have a question...

I have written a little bit more to continue this story, however, should I post it as continuing onto this story, or should I post it under another title as a sequel to this story? Please let me know what you think!!! I value your opinions!

Thanks!

Hikarisailorcat


End file.
